Conventionally, various approaches have been proposed in association with an electrical apparatus including a fuse. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-153827 (PTL 1) discloses a configuration of a power storage device for a vehicle, including a base plate coupled to a side face of a battery, and having a recess provided at the side face corresponding to the battery side, wherein a main switch and main fuse are positioned in the recess. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-148753 (PTL 2) relates to a method for fabricating a housing for an electrical apparatus, having a recess formed to house a thermal fuse mounted on a printed circuit board, on the upper face of a fixed type projection, wherein the opening perimeter of the recess is in contact with the bottom face of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 5-11421 (PTL 3) discloses a transformer for an inverter, configured such that one end of a flange of the surface cover extends outward horizontally in contact to form a canopy section with a thermal fuse mounted at the upper portion of the canopy section.
In association with a drainage structure of an electrical component storage box, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-48858 (PTL 4) discloses a configuration in which a drain port is provided at the bottom wall of the box, including a notch continuous with the drain port, and an inclination section at the outer side of the bottom wall, becoming thinner towards the perimeter of the drain port, wherein the inclination section is provided with a drainage groove.